Alraune
Alraune is an optional boss in Etrian Odyssey, as well as in Etrian Odyssey III, and she is a highly toxic monster that looks like a woman with many flowers around her. She uses elemental attacks (most notably ice and volt), and she can also use toxins or her tentacles to attack. According to Etrian Odyssey Untold, she is the corrupted form of the Queen of the Forest Folk - warped hideously by the Yggdrasil Core, and permanently fused with the form of a massive flower monster. As a humorous consequence, her plant body specifically resembles a ballgown. The battle theme is Scatter About in both the first and third games, as she is an optional boss. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey) Alraune makes her 1st appearance in Etrian Odyssey as an optional boss. She uses elemental attacks that can do heavy damage to the entire party, which if not prepared for, can kill the entire party. It can use a "Kiss" to heal herself with a party members health, she can also use her tentacles to attack one party member for medium damage. She is located on the 2nd Stratum in a secret area on the map of B7F. A quest must be accepted first in order to battle her. In this quest, she is described as a girl pleading for help, but the instant the player steps in her lair, her true self is seen She is weak to fire, so you can bring an Alchemist to burn her down, also that she has a not so high defense, so you can bring a Survivalist, Landsknecht or a Medic with Caduceus. Also, she has a rare item drop which is the Velvet, it can be obtained when you don't kill her with a fire attack. As her attack is at a sky-high level, even a full party of level 50s can be crushed if measurements are not taken. Skills *'Flame' (Uses ???): Does fire heavy damage to the entire party. *'Frost' (Uses ???): Does ice heavy damage to one party member, it could also stun it. *'Shock' (Uses ???): Does volt heavy damage to the entire party, it can paralyze too. *'Thrash' (Uses ???): Hits one party member. *'Pollen' (Uses ???): Inflicts random status effects. Can inflict Blind, Paralysis, Confusion, Petrification (and more?) *'Vampire Kiss '(Uses ???): Does some damage to a party member, the damage dealt is the HP absorbed. Conditional Drop * In order to get the Alraune's conditional drop, the Velvet, you must kill her with a non-Fire elemental attack. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey III) She makes a late appearance in Etrian Odyssey III as an optional boss, with some new moves and changes making her harder to beat. She is the second hardest of the other 2 superbosses Kraken and Anemone, located in the 5th Stratum (Porcelain Forest) on B17F. A quest must be accepted to reach a secret area in order to battle her. She was the cause of a disease called Green Death, on a distant land. The people of that land weren't able to kill it, so they tried taking her to somewhere isolated, where she couldn't kill anyone. On a not so surprising turn of events, she takes over the ship that was taking her, which ends up in Armoroad, where she seeks refuge in the Porcelain Forest. By the time Armoroad found out about the ship, it was too late: everyone was dead, sucked dry by this beast. Now the explorers must slay this fearsome flower, before she starts spreading death through the new land. Skills *'Frost Smile' (Uses ???): Hits all the party with ice damage, it can stun. *'Shock' (Uses ???): Hits all the party with volt damage, it can bind the head. *'Tentacle Beat' (Uses ???): Hits random party members with multiple hits, if it targets one, it could kill it. *'Vampire Kiss' (Uses ???): Hits a party member, the damage dealt is the HP absorbed x2. *'Pollen' (Uses ???): Targets all the party, deals random status effects including petrify. Conditional Drop * In order to get the Alraune's conditional drop, the King's Velvet, you need to kill her using an Ice-elemental attack. Alraune (Etrian Odyssey Untold) Alraune makes yet another apperance, this time in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The MIllenium Girl. She is on B7F of the Primitive Jungle and will appear after the quest Phantom of the forest is accepted. Alraune is also one of the seven bosses the player must defeat to get the emblem Seven Kings' Grimoires on their Guild Card (this means the player will have a chance to get a King Grimoire Stone from her if she is defeated). Strategy Alraune will start the battle with a mixture of Tendril Thrash or Frost Smile. Once she reaches 75% HP she also begins using Flame Sigh, and will cast one instance of Lightning once she drops below 50% HP and add it to her mix of attacks, along with occasionally using Vampiric Kiss to drain HP. Every 6 turns she will also use Ancient Pollen which can inflict random status ailments - including petrify - to the party, so that turn is best spent defending to minimize the chances of critical party members being crippled. It is recommended to use the Protector's elemental walls to protect the party from immense damage, and equipping the party with Tusk Charms will mitigate damage from Tendril Thrash. Landing a Head Bind, while not the easiest thing to accomplish, can stop most of her elemental attacks. Equipping Toxic Gages can also give the party a sufficient resistance against Ancient Pollen. As previously explained, Alraune may also drop a Tree Grimoire FL with the skill Offering Robe. Skills *'Frost Smile' (Uses ???): Ice attack that pierces to the back row. May stun. *'Tendril Thrash' (Uses ???): Bash attack that hits random targets multiple times. *'Flame Sigh' (Uses ???): Fire attack that splashes to the side. *'Lightning' (Uses ???): Volt attack that hits the entire party. May induce head bind. *'Ancient Pollen '(Uses ???): Inflicts random status ailments to the entire party. *'Vampiric Kiss '(Uses ???): Drains HP from one target. *'Spider Lily' (Uses ???): May instantly kill one target. Conditional Drop * If defeated while asleep, Alraune will drop her Conditional Drop, the Velvet. Selling this to the shop will unlock the Faerie Mail, the strongest armor for Troubadors. Trivia * Alraune is one of the few monsters in the entire series shown to be capable of human speech. Others include Ketos and the Master Bird. Manticor is also said to be able to speak, but is never shown doing so. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses